Real life has just begun
by LadyBritain
Summary: ¿Puede el amor ver através de los disfraces? Quizás si, y Alice escogió los indicados para ellos... sus caminos se cruzaron en más de una ocaSión... y ahora, comenzarán a vivir... de verdad B


**Hi everyone!!! Lo que leerán a continuación, es un fic que hicimos en conjunto Lady O'Shea y yo, sólo porque las dos aparentemente no teníamos nada que hacer… jajaja… no bueno, en realidad fue porque yo quería que hiciéramos uno juntas!! Sólo serán tres o cuatro capítulos, pero esperamos que les gusten!! Ah, y la historia estará en los perfiles de ambas!**

**By the way, todos aquí son humanos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que parecen ser tomados de Crepúsculo, en efecto, fueron tomados de esa historia, y por lo tanto son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, como seguramente ustedes sabrán. La mitad de la historia es de Lady O'Shea, y la otra mitad mia!**

"**Uno"**

-¡¡Estúpida diadema!!- murmuré con enojo. Aun no sabía como había podido dejarme convencer de hacer esto.

-Ya te dije Bella que es una tiara, no una diadema.-escuché la voz de Alice detrás de mi, pensé que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

-No importa, te dije que no usaría corona, tiara, diadema, sombrero de payaso o como se llame- le dije dándome la vuelta. Ella miraba fijamente en dirección a mi cintura, así que yo también miré.

-¡Un hilo! ¡No se como pudo suceder esto!- exclamó preocupada, mientras intentaba cortarlo.

-Alice, la emergencia nacional puede esperar, necesito ir al baño-

-Está bien- aceptó a regañadientes, como si creyera que ir al baño era un frivolidad- pero no te tardes, iré a conseguir unas tijeras- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Finalmente- dije en voz baja, mientras intentaba quitarme la diadema… digo la tiara.

-¡Y ni se te ocurra quitarte la tiara, toda princesa necesita una corona, y fue lo más parecido que pude encontrar!- me gritó Alice, anticipándose a mis malévolos planes.

Con un suspiro, intenté abrirme paso entre las personas que ocupaban la sala. Al llegar a un pasillo, miré indecisa las puertas cerradas, preguntándome detrás de cual se encontraría el baño. Estuve a punto de empujar violentamente la primera puerta, cuando noté que la puerta siguiente tenía un gran letrero amarillo fluorescente que decía "Baño". Molesta le di un fuerte empujón a la puerta, y ésta se quejó con un fuerte alarido. La miré, asustada durante un instante, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no era muy común que las puertas se quejarán, y mucho menos hablaran.

Entré y vi a un hombre con capa agachado de espaldas a mi, recogiendo algo del piso.

-¿¡No conoces la civilizada costumbre de tocar antes de entrar?!- preguntó molesto cuando escuchó mis zapatillas de cristal resonar contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, supuse que todo el mundo se encontraba allá en el "ambiente"…- repliqué, pero me interrumpí a la mitad de la frase, porque él se puso de pie y vi que en su mano sostenía… ¿maquillaje? Tuve que contener una carcajada, al admirar el cuadro completo.

Él estaba vestido de vampiro al estilo más clásico, tal como lo retratan en la televisión: el negro cabello relamido hacia atrás, con grandes entradas a los lados de la cabeza, formando en la frente el característico pico en forma de "v", la piel en exceso maquillada de blanco, colmillos falsos y labios rojos y la ropa que parecía robada de l clóset de Drácula: capa negra, cuello levantado y debajo, un traje también negro. Al parecer se estaba dando un "retoque" momentos antes de que yo llegara.

-¿Nadie te aviso que cambiaron la catacumbas de lugar? Ahora están al fondo a la derecha.- dije riéndome.

-Muy graciosa. Perdone su majestad si con mi apariencia he osado ofenderla.- dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Eso tampoco es gracioso- dije yo dejando de reír.- Yo ni siquiera quería venir, y mucho menos venir aquí.-

-Tu tampoco ¿eh?-

Asentí. –Alice- dijimos al unísono.

-¿Alice?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Conoces a Alice?- ambos respondimos.

-Es mi hermana-replicó al tiempo que yo decía -Es mi amiga-

Nos miramos un momento y estallamos en carcajadas.

- Espero no estar molestando a su Alteza, si necesita ocupar el baño, yo por mi parte lo he desocupado- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

- Oh humilde plebeyo, tal afrenta no se ha producido, no es necesario que se retire - dije con dramatismo-. Además, me parece que tus labios también necesitan un retoque, si quieres, puedo prestarte mi lápiz labial- agregué, riendo también. Después de eso, un silencio incómodo inundó el baño.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Alice, para avisarle que ya he retocado mi… maquillaje, antes de que se convierta en una bestia verde que rompe todo lo que encuentra a su paso- dijo repentinamente.

-Si, mejor ve, ya conozco ese lado de Alice, y no es agradable cuando alguien no hace exactamente lo que ella quiere-

-Si, hasta luego-

El "vampiro" salió del baño, dejándome sola para intentar quitarme la peluca de Rapunzel que Alice me había obligado a usar, y lo estaba logrando cuando el chico-drácula regresó al baño.

-Lo siento… olvidé mi… ejem… polvo compacto…- dijo señalando una cajita sobre el lavamanos.

- Oh, claro, tómalo-

Él entró al baño de nuevo, y pasó junto a mi. Había poco espacio, y yo traté de moverme hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero no fue suficiente, y quedamos atorados entre el lavamanos y la pared.

-Tal vez si te mueves un poco hacia allá…- sugirió

-No puedo, está el retrete-

-O quizás si…-

-Por que no tu…-

Después de un momento de intentos fallidos y sugerencias inútiles, finalmente logramos desatorarnos. Pero mi cabello –o la peluca- quedó enredado en los botones de su saco.

-¡Auch! Cero que mi cabello se atoró- exclamé cuando el se dio la vuelta y me dio un brusco tirón.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó él.

Tratamos en vano de desenredar la peluca, pero el rubio cabello estaba fuertemente atrapado en los botones.

-Creo que la única solución será cortarlo- dijo el chico, después de la feroz batalla humanos vs. peluca.

- Alice me matará- suspiré - pero supongo que es inevitable… algún día tenía que morir, sólo adelantaré un poco la fecha…-

-No te preocupes. Si quieres, puedo arruinar algo de mi disfraz… tal vez podría romper un colmillo falso… o despeinarme… o intentar beber la sangre de alguien… eso sería una buena distracción, y con suerte Alice jamás notará tu pequeño accidente- me consoló mientras tomaba unas tijeras del gabinete y cortaba algunos mechones de cabello. –Listo- dijo un par de minutos después.

Me acerqué al espejo para ver el resultado.

- Mmm… no se nota mucho…- lo escuché murmurar detrás de mi.

Le di un vistazo rápido a mi imagen reflejada… y fue horrible. Al parecer, mi estilista improvisado y yo pensábamos muy diferente sobre lo que era notarse la diferencia, porque la mitad del cabello -o lo que quedaba de él- estaba por lo menos 15 cm más corto que la otra mitad. Suspiré.

- Por lo menos no era mi cabello real… pero Alice me matará, y disfrutará hacerlo-

- Ve el lado positivo, tienes tiempo para componer tu epitafio, no muchas personas tienen esa oportunidad- dijo, guiñando un ojo y tratando de animarme.

Sonreí con pesar.

- Bueno. Creo que debo volver allá, Alice debe pensar que intento quitarme el disfraz- dijo el chico vampiro, unos minutos después, saliendo nuevamente del baño.

-Si, tal vez me quedé a disfrutar un poco más de mi vida- respondí yo.

El sonrió, nuevamente, y me impresionó notar que aún con los colmillos y el maquillaje, su sonrisa era… de otro mundo.

Me quedé unos momentos en el baño, pensando en el chico-vampiro y lo que acababa de suceder. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Alice como se llamaba, si es que me dejaba con vida el tiempo suficiente.

Por suerte, Alice estaba muy ocupada hablando con un chico como para notar los centímetros faltantes de mi rubio cabello; y, aprovechando la ocasión, decidí que había estado el tiempo suficiente en la fiesta y me escapé antes de que su Lazo de la Verdad (literalmente, ya que Alice estaba vestida de la Mujer Maravilla) me hiciera confesar.

Puertas quejumbrosas, rubias pelucas de Rapunzel y vampiros -solo uno, para ser exactos- entraban y salían de mis sueños. Su sonrisa seguía grabada en mi mente.

"**Presionar el botón verde es el primer paso para cambiar el mundo… bueno, quizás sólo el de las autoras… nos dejas un review, please?**


End file.
